A Hero's Journey ON HIATUS
by Impressionsguy
Summary: In an anthro based AU with a fantasy spin on your favorite ponies, Twilight Sparkle embarks on a journey to find a group of ponies that only together can take back Equestria from Chrysalis...
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Trying something different with this story. This is a fantasy adventure story rather than an episodic comedy story. Set in an anthro based ancient Equestria full of giant ponies, elven ponies, and others, ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present: "A Hero's Journey".

* * *

Prologue

One sunny spring morning in the land known as Equestria, the city of Canterlot, the ruler of the land, Princess Celestia walked through a hallway of her castle. The castle was built upon the side of a mountain and was impressively high up, so high one could see for miles upon miles, so high that when clouds rolled through all you could see from the windows was a white mist. She liked the serenity of the location, for years she and her sister had lived there in peace, protecting an ancient artifact that had been passed down in their family for generations, an artifact so powerful that in the wrong hands could wipe out the entire planet. Luckily for them, nobody had ever been interested in stealing it. Or so they thought... Princess Celestia's silk white robe slowed elegantly as she walked into the throne room of her castle, her sister had already taken her place at the throne beside hers. To the left of her throne was a smaller throne, more of a fancy chair. This was the seat of Princess Celestia's apprentice, Twilight Sparkle.

"Good morning Princess Celestia." Twilight said with a smile on her face, kneeling in her presence. Princess Celestia merely looked at her with an unimpressed look upon her face, of course however this expression was a joke and her lips quickly curled into a smile.

"Twilight, please do away with such formalities, we've known each other long enough we are practically family." Celestia smiled as she passed her by and sat elegantly at her throne.

"I know, Princess." Twilight said, Twilight Sparkle was a unicorn mage, under Princess Celestia she had been learning to perfect her abilities in magic, hoping one day the abilities would come in handy for whatever she decided to pursue. Many told her it was ridiculous to bother, Equestria had not seen war for thousands of years, there was no real need for magic. Twilight didn't care however, she followed the path she wanted. Moments after the day began for the three in the throne room, a loud crash was heard from outside the castle, shocking the three in the throne room.

"What's going on?" Princess Luna asked.

"I don't know." Celestia said. Twilight ran to the throne room window and looked out. What she saw was not a pretty sight, outside, every guard along the outer wall of the castle was firing off at an invading horde, the horde looked similar to Twilight and the others, but rather than fur on their skin they had a shiny black exoskeleton and insect-like wings.

"Chrysalis..." Princess Celestia remarked.

"She's returned?" Luna asked, a worried look on her face.

"Chrysalis?" Twilight asked. "I thought she and her armies were destroyed years ago." Celestia and Luna exchanged remorseful looks.

"If only that were the truth..." Luna sighed as Celestia opened a secret hatch on the large throne room hall, behind that wall was a safe, quickly the safe was opened and she took a box from the safe.

"Twilight!" She called, giving her the box. "You must take this, take this and go. It is no longer safe here..."

"Where do I go?" Twilight asked.

"Far away, very far away!" Celestia said.

"Sister, perhaps it's time." Luna said to Celestia, only the two of them knew what she meant. Time to contact a very special group.

"You may be right sister." Celestia nodded. "I'll have letters sent out promptly." Immediately she snapped her fingers and quills began magically writing letters, which then disappeared.

"Twilight, listen carefully." Luna took the young mage by the shoulders. "You must go to Mount Mungous."

"Mount Mungous?" Twilight asked, a tinge of fear in her voice. "But that's a land inhabited by giants!"

"Yes, but it's there that you'll find your closest help!" Celestia said. "We don't have much time..."

"Now, sister, before the army breaches the walls!" Luna cried out. Celestia nodded and the two sisters concentrated, they were combining their magic abilities to teleport the young apprentice outside the city so that she could safely travel to where she needed to be.

"Will I ever see you again?" Twilight asked.

"There is no telling Twilight..." Celestia said with a sad face. "Be strong, my student. Remember my teachings..." She said as she cupped her apprentice's face in her hands before she faded away. Mere seconds after the apprentice mage was gone, the throne room door burst open and a tall dark figure walked through slowly, holding the lifeless corpse of one of the castle guards. Her pale green insect wings glimmered in the sunlight, the glow contrasted with her matte black exoskeleton. She whipped her hair out from her eyes and grinned a mischievous grin at the princesses.

"Celestia, Luna." She grinned. "It has been so long."

"Not long enough." Luna said with hostility in her voice.

"You're too late Chrysalis." Celestia said. "What you've come for is gone!"

"Is it now?" Chrysalis asked. "Where has it gone?"

"We'll never tell." Luna glared. "We would rather die."

"Now why would you say something foolish?" Chrysalis asked. "Especially when I can arrange that." She grinned at the corpse she held before tossing it at the window, shattering it and sending the corpse falling to the ground. Luna and Celestia exchanged glances, it had been years since their last encounter with Chrysalis, they weren't ready to fight.

"Sister, there is only one way out of this..." Celestia said pessimistically.

"Don't you think I already know that?" Luna asked sharply, aiming her scepter at Queen Chrysalis.

"You don't think I'm going to kill you, do you?" Chrysalis asked. "I am shocked and appalled, you are far more valuable to me alive." She said before letting out a long, piercing screech that beckoned her army to her, commanding them to subdue the royal sisters. The two were no match for the advancing hoard, it wasn't long before the army had bested them.

"Ha!" Chrysalis laughed. "Now, I have the two princesses as my own... Equestria is almost mine!" She grinned before turning to her general. "General Pharynx,"

"Yes, my queen?" The grizzled general stepped forward.

"Scatter your troops across the country, the stone must be somewhere." Queen Chrysalis instructed. "Kill whoever gets in your way. Especially if it's one of Celestia's calling crew."

"Yes my queen." He saluted. "Alright you pathetic wastes! I need squadrons out all over Equestria pronto!" He bellowed to the Changeling armada. "You heard her, kill whoever stands in your way and find the stone!" He growled.

"Sir yes sir!" The army saluted as they ran from the throne room and flew off in swarms. Chrysalis looked out the large shattered window and grinned.

"Soon... once the Stone of Harmony is mine, nothing will stand in my way..." She laughed maniacally, using her magic to place the unconscious bodies of Celestia and Luna in cages that hung from the ceiling, she fired a blast of magic at the walls, covering the walls in an insect hive like material, soon the entire castle was covered from inside and out, letting Canterlot, and soon all of Equestria know that a new era had begun. A new era that only one stone could stand in the way of.

* * *

 _To be continued, will Twilight find who she's set out to look for? Or will Queen Chrysalis prevail? Follow, favorite, and please leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Giant and The Bard

**Author's note:** For the first official chapter, we introduce two of the heroes, Murphious, who is based upon my main OC Chuck from Equestria's New Comedian, and Pinkamena Pie, who... well, you know who that is.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Giant and The Bard

In the middle of Mount Mungous was a tavern, it was a humble tavern, but inside was always a party, rowdy giant warriors would come to drink before battle training, after battle training, well, any point in the day to be exact. From a newcomer's perspective, it would be hard to tell if all the patrons loved each other like brothers or hated each other's guts. Perhaps the most noticeable face in the bar was the owner and bartender. Murphious. Murphious was always in the mood to have a good time, never one to be overly emotional to the public, only around those he trusted. Giants stood to be on average nine feet tall, though Murphious stood nine feet and eleven inches. His body was covered in red fur and he had a long curly auburn mane, beard, and tail. For clothing he was reminiscent of a true barbarian, only wearing a loin cloth made of brown fur, gold cuffs on his wrists, and leather boots. On his neck he wore a chain necklace with a black amulet in the center that looked almost like a bow tie.

"Ha!" The red fur covered giant bellowed a laugh, beating yet another opponent in a match of arm wrestling. "Dare another opponent come forward? Free drinks for seven whole moons to those who can beat me!" He laughed before picking up a large goblet of beer and quenching his thirst. "No one?" He looked around, stroking his flowing auburn beard. Nobody stepped forward. "Very well, you're all cowards!" He laughed. "Now, where is my wife?" He asked, stumbling up to his feet.

"Right here my big, strong, handsome hubby!" A cheery, bubbly voice called as Murphious' wife ran up to him and hugged him tightly. This was Pinkamena Pie, a bard with who Murphious had met in his travels. She made him smile, he protected her against all who threatened her. It was a match made in heaven. Pinkamena was not a giant however, she was the normal height most ponyfolk stood, six foot. Her skin was covered in a bright pink coat of fur and her mane and tail were large and puffy with a slightly darker shade of pink for color, her clothes consisted of a baby blue cloak over a pink tunic and tights. She wore a red bandanna in her mane, a gift from her husband not long after they started seeing each other. Around her neck was a golden chain with a baby blue gem that looked similar to a balloon. Some thought the relationship to be strange, but neither one cared. They had each other, and all who opposed would be banned from the tavern.

"My darling Pinkamena," Murphious spoke in a thick Scottish accent. "Have y'ever seen such a great day for business?"

"Not since the old owner's funeral." Pinkamena shook her head.

"Aye, may Barstool's soul be at peace." Murphious nodded solemnly. "A round on the house in remembrance of Barstool!" He bellowed out, met with cheering from the tenants. Unnoticed by anyone in the bar, the door creaked open and a hooded figure walked in slowly, under the hood was the worried face of Celestia's apprentice Twilight Sparkle, anxious by the loud and rowdy giants that surrounded her. She walked slowly up to the counter, she was just tall enough to set her chin on the counter, not that was her plan to communicate. She leaped on to one of the stools and sat down at the counter, amazingly still unnoticed by the rowdy giant ponies and the singing bard. Just as she was about to speak, the door swung open.

"Where is it!?" A voice hissed loudly. Twilight looked quickly before looking away quickly, it was a Changeling squadron, only four, but still deadly.

"Where's what, bug face?" Murphious bellowed with laughter.

"The Stone of Harmony!" A Changeling soldier hissed.

"The Stone of Harmony?" Murphious laughed. "Now why in th'hell would you think the most powerful artifact in all the lands would be here?"

"Princess Celestia cast it away when we took over the castle! It and the bearer is around here somewhere!" The Changeling leading the pack hissed.

"Whaddya mean, 'took over'?" Murphious asked.

"Under new management Clydesdale." A Changeling grinned. Murphious and his wife exchanged worried looks.

"I see..." Murphious nodded. "The stone's not here, I swear on the grave of me mum and me pop." He held his large hand to his heart before opening his eyes with a glare. "Now buy a drink or get the hell out of my damn bar!" He hollered at the group, between his sheer size and his bellowing roar of a yell, it was enough to scare the Changelings off. He chuckled to himself before scratching nervously on the counter. "Celestia..."

"You think they were telling the truth?" Pinkamena asked.

"I can testify that they were." Twilight spoke up, bringing her hood down, revealing herself. "And, you shouldn't have sworn on your parent's graves like that."

"And just who the devil are you?" Murphious asked.

"Sir... my name is Twilight Sparkle, I am an apprentice of Princess Celestia, one week ago Canterlot was attacked by Queen Chysalis and I was the only one to escape." She explained. "With... this." She said as she took out a wooden box that held the Stone of Harmony. Murphious gasped heavily and grabbed the box, slamming it shut.

"Ye had that in 'ere!?" He gasped. "With those creepy crawlin' bastards?"

"Told you that you shouldn't have sworn on your parent's graves." Twilight said.

"No matter." Pinkamena spoke up. "He's never met 'em."

"Hate 'em like a dog hates a cat." Murphious nodded. "So, you've come in here, endangered all our lives, and killed the party, what do you want?"

"You... didn't receive the letter?" Twilight asked.

"What letter?" Murphious asked, his wife received a look of realization before taking two envelopes out of her bag. "Ah." He opened up the envelope and read the letter as his wife did the same with hers. "Well, that settles it." He said, slamming the letter down. "Tavern's closed until further notice. Pinkamena, grape-face, with me." He ordered.

"What's happening?" Twilight asked. "And my name is Twilight, I told you that."

"No matter." He grumbled before tossing a bag of gold coins to Twilight. "There's a store down the street. Get food, canteens, and bandages." He ordered.

"And just where are you going?" Twilight asked the giant and the bard.

"We've got matters to attend to." Murphious said.

"We'll meet you at the store!" Pinkamena said as they closed the door behind them, leaving Twilight alone in the tavern full of giant warrior ponyfolk. She giggled nervously before frantically heading for the exit.

Murphious and Pinkamena immediately went to their home not far from the tavern, Murphious entered the house and began packing things he'd need for this quest he had seemingly just been beckoned to. Pinkamena however went straight for the upper levels of the house and called for Murphious and Pinkamena's three children. Sugar Plum, Sterling, and Sweet Tooth.

"Father, mother?" The oldest, Sugar Plum asked. "What's going on?" Murphious knelt down to speak to his daughter.

"Your mother and I need to go, Princess Celestia needs us." Murphious explained. "In the meantime, you will live with uncle Macintosh and aunt Applejack for a while."

"Don't worry!" Pinkamena held up the two others, still only infants. "Mommy and daddy will be back soon!"

"If we're lucky." Murphious grumbled. "Come, we don't have time to waste." He said, leading his family from their home and locking the many locks on the door. At the farm at the bottom of Mount Mungous that Murphious and Pinkamena would be leaving their children, Macintosh worked in the blacksmithery, stopping when he heard a knock on the door. Macintosh looked up from his work and saw Murphious.

"Macintosh, my friend." Murphious smiled, approaching Macintosh. "I fear I have a certain... burden to place upon you."

"An' what's that?" Macintosh asked, looking down at Murphious. Macintosh and his family were all giants like Murphious, Macintosh stood and impressive half a foot taller than Murphious, who was already tall by giant standards.

"My children." Murphious explained. "I received a letter, it's Chrysalis."

"She's returned?" Macintosh asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "Pinkamena and I have been called to assist in the regrouping of the bearers and eliminate Chrysalis and her Changeling army once and for all."

"I see." Macintosh nodded. "Very well, we'll be happy to care for your young." He then looked at his wall of various armors and weapons. "I take it that's not the only reason you're here."

"You know very well it's not." Murphious nodded with a coy grin.

"I've been keeping 'er sharp for the day you'd need 'er again." Macintosh said, picking a large battle ax up from it's stand on the wall. "Here y'are." He handed him the weapon. "It's been a while, you still remember how to use it?"

"I'll go cut down half your trees to see if I do." Murphious grinned, knowing how much he and his family cared for their trees.

"You never were funny Murphious." Macintosh grumbled. "I hope you know that."

"I always considered myself quite the comedian." Murphious replied, strapping the weapon to his back. "Now don't be afraid to put my eldest up to household work."

"I'll keep that in mind." Macintosh nodded. "Stay safe, old friend." He said, wrapping his tree trunk like arms around Murphious and hugging him.

"I will Macintosh." Murphious smiled, hugging back. "Until we meet again my friend." He said as he turned and left, meeting his wife in front of the home Applejack and Macintosh lived in. He knelt down to say goodbye to his three children.

"Sugar Plum, as you are the eldest, in the case that Applejack or Macintosh cannot, you are responsible for your brother and sister." Murphious said sternly before smiling warmly. "I love you all more than you can imagine. Even at the young ages you are I can tell that you will grow into wonderful ponyfolk."

"Please come back safe..." Sugar Plum said, hugging her father tightly.

"We will." Pinkamena smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it!"

"Never forget, we love you." Murphious smiled. "We will be sure to send letters... even though only one of you can read." He remarked, remembering the infant state of his other two children. "Goodbye, little ones." He said as he stood up.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Pinkamena said, wrapping the children in a tight hug. "Stay brave, like your father."

"And always stay joyful, like your mother." Murphious nodded.

"They'll be fine." The giant earth mare, Applejack reassured them. "Now, y'all have a quest to go on. Shoo!" She said, waving them off as they turned and walked away, back to the town square of Mount Mungous to meet with Twilight. They saw her standing awkwardly outside of the store, holding sacks of supplies.

"What kept you?" The mage asked them.

"None of your business, tiny." Murphious grumbled. "Now, lesse if you got the right supplies." He snatched the bags. He grumbled disapprovingly at the selection of food. "You didn't get any preserved items! What did you think, this quest would take a _day?_ "

"It's okay," Pinkamena smiled "We packed some."

"An' I'm sure there will be other shops." Murphious grumbled. "C'mon, that way." He pointed to the Everfree Forest.

"But... Canterlot is the other way." Twilight mentioned.

"I _know_ that, you Princess fitted altar-boy." Murphious rolled his eyes. "But, we still have more ponies to find, and the closest one is that way. That, and we have less chance of running into Changelings this way." He said as he got out a map and started walking, Pinkamena and Twilight followed behind him.

"Don't mind him." Pinkamena said. "He's actually really nice, he just gets... grumpy when he's under a lot of stress."

"I couldn't tell." Twilight chuckled sarcastically. "What's he have to be stressed about?"

"Maybe the two of you _literally_ talking about me behind my back." Murphious spoke up as they walked. And so, off they went on their quest, ready to face what challenges stood in their way to reunite those beckoned by Celestia and save Equestria. None of them were completely sure about what lied ahead, but they all knew that no matter what, only togeher would they prevail. Some more painfully aware of that fact than others.


	3. Chapter 2: Into The Everfree

**Author's note:** What will our heroes encounter today? Will our heroes even be able to travel together? Let's find out.

* * *

Chapter 2: Into The Everfree

Murphious grumbled to himself in frustration trying to navigate the twisted path of the Everfree Forest. It had clearly been years since anyone had traversed these paths, but he knew who they were looking for was here somewhere, the only problem was the fact that many other things, many other threats also lurked these woods. He knew he'd be fine, he knew his wife would be fine. But their traveling partner, who had so far just been weight on his metaphorical coattails, he wasn't sure of. He didn't like her enough to care about protecting her, he cared more about protecting the stone of Harmony, which unfortunately she was holding on to.

"How much longer Murphy?" Pinkamena whined. "My legs are tired."

"You call your husband Murphy?" Twilight snorted.

"Sure! It's a cute little spin on his name!" Pinkamena explained.

"Have you seen him?" Twilight asked. "He's a big, angry giant. Why would you give him a cute nickname?"

"Well, per'aps you're unaware of this, but sometimes, when you love someone, you do those sorta things." Murphious explained. "I know, how ridiculous that someone would love a... how did you say it? Big, angry, ugly giant."

"I didn't say ugly." Twilight mumbled. An awkward silence began, she decided she'd be the one to break it. "So... how did you two meet?"

"Met 'er in my travels." He said. "She was a royal entertainer in Yakyakistan."

"What were you doing there? That's hundreds of miles from any Ponyfolk civilization." Twilight asked.

"A bard's gotta work!" Pinkamena giggled.

"Right." Twilight nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just you never really hear tell of a Ponyfolk marrying a Giant."

"How ridiculous an idea, two folk's being in love." Murphious rolled his eyes as he cut through vines and foliage.

"I didn't say it like it was a bad thing." Twilight said quietly.

"Yeah, but enough _have_ that I'm really sick of explaining myself." Murphious explained. "Don't step there." He pointed down to a patch of mud-like terrain. "Quick sand."

"Can you just give me a piggy-back ride?" Pinkamena asked.

"Sorry, that's reserved for someone else." He patted the large blade of his battle ax. "Speaking of the ax of course."

"It's getting kind of cold." Twilight remarked.

"Well, that's what happens when the sun goes down." Murphious said. "You should know that, being Celestia's royal foot washer or whatever you did."

"Her apprentice." Twilight mumbled, gradually becoming tired of the Giant's abrasive attitude.

"Since the sun's going down, should we set up camp for the night?" Pinkamena suggested. Murphious looked up at the sky and sighed, there was no real use in continuing with no sunlight. He took his ax off of his back and swung at a tree, sending it tumbling to the ground. He then chopped the giant log into smaller pieces until he had made a pile of firewood.

"Got the tents in my napsack." Murphious said as he set the sacks down and dug out poles and sheets of burlap. "You know 'ow to make a tent?"

"I was a princess' apprentice, not a filly's scout." Twilight crossed her arms.

"Great, I've got a useless paperweight leading me on a quest." He grumbled as he grabbed the materials, as he did, a purple glow surrounded them and the tents magically began assembling themselves. After the tents were all assembled, Twilight crossed her arms and smirked.

"You didn't ask if I knew a tent making spell." She grinned. "Not so useless now, am I?"

"Mage: One, Giant: Nil." Pinkie giggled, causing her husband to just roll his eyes.

"You could have just done that without the attitude." He sighed. "Now, I'm going to make a fire. Magic free." He said as he made a ring with large stones and started to form a tepee like structure with the cut pieces of wood. He then grabbed to flint rocks and struck them together until sparks flew onto the wood and a fire began. "See? No substitute for a little honest labor." He grinned.

"He doesn't like being shown up, does he?" Twilight asked Pinkamena.

"Not at all." The bard shook her head.

"Again, talking about me like I'm not here." He arched his brow with a lack of patience and started to carve a point in a stick with his knife. "Who's hungry?"

"You know I am!" Pinkamena nodded as she rushed to his side.

"Got these from Macintosh before we left." Murphious said as he took a parchment wrapped bundle out of his bag. "Apple wood smoked, my favorite. Pinkamena, why don't you get on the beans?"

"Aye aye!" She giggled as she dug a jar of brown beans out and poured them out into a cast iron pan.

"What are you cooking?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Beans and franks." Murphious said simply.

"They're delicious!" Pinkamena smiled in anticipation of the food.

"Franks?" Twilight asked.

"Sausage." Murphious continued, she was still lost. "It's meat."

"You eat meat!?" Twilight gagged in disgust.

"Yeah, so?" Murphious asked.

"But, you're still a ponyfolk! Giant or otherwise" Twilight exclaimed, after all, many if not all ponyfolk ate a vegetarian diet.

"Giants require a carnivorous diet." Murphious explained. "We need protein, and lots of it. I'm not getting all the protein I need from nuts an' the like."

"That's disgusting!" Twilight gagged. "And why are _you_ eating it?" She asked Pinkamena, who was a regular ponyfolk.

"It's yummy!" Pinkamena shrugged. "I tried it once before I knew what was in it, sure it was a little weird after he told me, but I figured I liked it before I knew what was in it, why should I feel any different after knowing?"

"Do you have anything that I can eat?" Twilight asked.

"You can pick the cute of franks out of the beans if'n you like." Murphious suggested.

"I'll pass." She gagged.

"The here." Murphious grabbed a small burlap pouch and tossed it over to her. "Nuts and dried fruit. Not a lot, but it is filling." This was so far about the closest to a kind thing he had done for her, yet he still did it with a resentful attitude, Twilight wasn't sure how to respond.

"Thanks..." She mumbled as she picked away at the mix.

"You don't have to grovel or anything." Murphious grumbled. "It's getting late. We had probably get some shut-eye as soon as we finish eating."

"Yeah..." Twilight nodded, looking up at the starry sky. After they finished eating, Murphious rigged up traps around the perimeter of their camp in case of any threat that posed in their slumber. With the traps set, they resigned to their tents to sleep. Twilight checked on the box that held the stone of Harmony to make sure it was still there. She clutched it close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning

Twilight yawned slightly as she opened her eyes, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping... and someone was aiming an arrow directly at her face at point blank range. Her eyes widened as she looked at the tip of the arrow.

"Make a sound and this goes between your eyes." The voice behind the bow and arrow snarled, it was a mare's voice. She looked incredibly angry with her, and Twilight wasn't sure why.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked in shock as the mare squinted her eyes, preparing to let go of the string of her bow.

"None of your business, you pitiful thief." She growled. Her body was covered in a bright cyan fur and her mane was many different colors, like a rainbow. Across her face was a long scar, she wore compact robes, good for agility. On her back were two large wings, one cyan and feathered, she must be a pegasus ponyfolk, the other was artificial, made from wooden poles and a similar material to what sales on boats are made from. Across her neck was a chain necklace with a red lightning bolt gem hanging from it. Twilight looked around frantically, the box was gone. "You looking for this?" She asked as she pulled out the box, opening it to reveal the stone of harmony. "Yeah, I used to be part of a team, kind of sworn to protect this pretty thing at all costs, yadda yadda yadda, been out of the game for a long time now, then I happen to check out what you're traveling with," She chuckled menacingly. "Guess I'm out of retirement." She glared at Twilight.

"I didn't steal that!" Twilight exclaimed.

"That's what they all say." The mare growled. "I'm done listening to liars."

"I'm serious!" Twilight started to pant heavily, nervous for her life. "I'm an apprentice to Princess Celestia! She entrusted it to me when Chrysalis took over!"

"A likely story." The mare growled as she closed one eye, readying her shot.

"Rainbow Fury?" A familiar voice to both the mare holding the bow and arrow and Twilight called, Twilight breathed a huge sigh of relief when the figure turned. It was Pinkamena. "No way!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Fury asked.

"We're on an adventure!" Pinkamena said, "Queen Chrysalis took over Canterlot and so we're rounding all the Bearers up to unite to save Equestria!" Murphious nodded.

"So she wasn't lying?" Rainbow Fury turned to Twilight again.

"I'm sorry, _Bearers?_ What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Many years before your time, there was a group." Murphious explained. "A group chosen by Celestia herself to protect Equestria, specifically the stone of Harmony. An artifact so powerful that in the wrong hands could have world ending capabilities."

"Each of us were chosen for protraying a certain quality that made for an exceptional guardian." Rainbow Fury added. "As for me, Endurance."

"Bravery." Murphious added.

"And Hopefulness!" Pinkamena concluded.

"Each of us were given an amulet, an amulet that only we could use." Rainbow Fury explained. "It contains the ability to summon a weapon or ability pertaining to our skills. These amulets were how we guarded the stone of Harmony."

"You should see hers!" Pinkamena grinned excitedly. "She can do this _huge_ clap of thunder mid-flight that can blast opponents back!"

"Except I haven't been able to do that so well since this happened." Rainbow pointed to her artificial wing.

"Wait a minute, Celestia sent letters to all of you, how did you not know about this?" Twilight asked.

"I'm never home, I haven't checked my mailbox in weeks." Rainbow Fury explained.

"That's the real reason she sent you on this quest." Murphious laughed. "She knew the letters would be a fruitless attempt, she needed a real messenger."

"I'm not Celestia's messenger." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"She been like this the whole time?" Rainbow Fury asked.

"Oh yeah." Murphious nodded. "Insufferable."

"I'm standing right here!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Maybe now you know what it's like." Murphious grinned smugly. "Now, Rainbow, we need your help, I know you've been enjoying the retired life, we all have. But Celestia needs us."

"I don't know..." Rainbow Fury turned away. "With my wing and all..."

"Never stopped you before." Murphious chuckled. "Remember that one time, you had a bear trap clamped around your wing, yet you were still able to fly."

"That was only because you gave me that spear toss to get me up into the air." Rainbow Fury added, chuckling in nostalgia a little, she looked at her artificial wing, then to her amulet. "Fine." She smiled. "One more adventure."

"That's the spirit." Murphious grinned. "Not far off now, three more to go."

"Do you have any idea where the others are?" Pinkamena asked Rainbow Fury.

"One, yes. The other two I'm not sure of." Rainbow Fury nodded.

"Well, lead the way then." Murphious tossed her the map. And so, the four were off, still traversing through the Everfree Forest. Twilight was happy to finally have some insight regarding these bearers, but there was still a lot she didn't understand. For example, why did only one out of the three she'd met seem to like her? Between Murphious' remarks and Rainbow Fury trying to kill her. Twilight walked about ten feet behind the three Bearers, who were all talking in nostalgia for old times of battle. Twilight, never seeing a battle in her life, could not add anything else to the conversation. Rainbow Fury turned around to speak to her.

"I forgot to give this back." She said, tossing the box with the stone of Harmony inside. "You'd better stick with the group, it's easy to get lost around here." She warned. Twilight nodded and ran up to them, the four of them now walking together.


	4. Chapter 3: Vampires and Witch Doctors

**Author's note:** Two new characters coming in this time, not far from completing the main cast now, then more of an actual quest/adventure dynamic will begin. Thank you very much to **The Terror of Dimensions** for your help in this one!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Vampire and the Witch Doctor

The group traversed through the Everfree forest, Murphious and Rainbow Fury looking out for any possible threat while Pinkamena and Twilight talked, too loudly for Rainbow's liking.

"Would it _kill_ you to keep it down?" Rainbow Fury snarled. "You have no idea what's in these woods. I, on the other hand do."

"I'll have you know that I was immersed in studies upon the creatures of the Everfree Forest." Twilight narrowed her brow.

"Great, if anything attacks us, you can bore them to death." Murphious rolled his eyes. Just then, they heard a loud "Psst!" and a figure suddenly rushed through the shadows at lightning speed. It was followed by a creepy, almost crazy laugh, as if someone was enjoying himself too much.

"Great." Rainbow Fury sighed, preparing her bow. Murphious grabbed the large battle ax from where it hung on his back.

"Alright! You can come along promptly, an' I can put y'out of your misery, or you can put up a fight, and die a slow and painful death." Murphious called out.

"Great. Call the creature." Twilight rolled her eyes. "The bigger they are, the dumber they are." The figure, whatever it was, stopped in a patch of shadow at ground level, just enough so that his image was concealed but enough of his image could be seen to give away a few features. It was around Twilight's size, just slightly taller with orange-yellowish eyes that looked draconic in appearance. The eyes glowed in the shadows and gave off an intimidating glare. It was staring at them with a look that seemed to confirm what it was thinking: kill.

"Alright bookworm, what's this thing?" Rainbow Fury asked.

"I... I don't know." Twilight remarked, clutching her satchel.

"I'll tell you what it is." Murphious said. "Dead. Meat."

"Bad choice of words," the figure said in a male voice, probably around 18 years old. Suddenly, with blinding speed, the figure leaped out of cover and struck Murphious hard in the chest. Surprisingly, it actually threw the giant several feet back. The figure snickered as the light revealed some more features on him. He was blood-red in color, with a darker shade of red for the mane and tail. His hands had sharp claws on the ends and when he smiled, a pair of fangs sprouted from his mouth.

"You're trespassing on my territory," the figure stated, "That makes you food."

"You want food?" Rainbow Fury snarled. "Eat this, creep!" She said, firing off an array of arrows at him. "Pinkamena! Guard Twilight!" She ordered. "Or at the very least guard her satchel!"

The figure simply smiled, and right when the arrows were about to connect, he erupted into a cloud of bats that swiftly flew up to Rainbow Fury and grasped her by the throat.

"Nice try," he said as if complimenting her, "but it wouldn't have done any harm either way. You really should've thought twice before taking on an Emperor Vampire."

"An you shoulda thought twice before striking me and not killing me." Murphious grinned, grabbing him by the calve if his leg and swinging him like a club, smashing him into nearby trees and rocks.

The figure yelped in pain.

"Did you have to do the pointy rocks?" he asked, before tossing Murphious off him once again. He then used his bat teleportation to rush past all of them, including Pinkamena, and tackled Twilight to the ground. He snarled and bared his fangs as he prepared to go for a killing bite to the neck. However, he suddenly took a good look at her and seemed shocked at what he saw.

"What the- Twilight?!" he exclaimed, his focus breaking entirely.

"Get off of me!" She growled, trying to squirm out from under him.

"Stay still." Murphious grumbled, preparing his ax to swing through his neck like a farm chicken ready to be turned into a dinner.

"Wait!" the vampire shouted, getting off of Twilight. "Stop... I didn't realize she was with you."

"You also don't realize how little I care." Murphious growled.

"Who's to say this isn't some stupid trick?" Rainbow Fury added, skeptical of this newfound behavior.

"Hands where we can see them!" Pinkamena added, not nearly as menacing as the other two, but she was trying her best.

The vampire looked to them, then over at Twilight.

"What's your association with her?" he asked, "I promise I'm not gonna hurt you... anymore, at least."

"Traveling partners." Murphious said.

"And kind of Princess appointed bodyguards." Pinkamena added.

"I take it... for whatever reason you haven't really heard of us." Rainbow Fury said. "Don't know how, we're kind of a big deal."

"You're with Celestia?" the figure asked. He then seemed to recollect something. "OH, you're the Bearers, aren't you? Forgive me, but I expected you guys to be... well, older. And I most definitely didn't expect to see her in the group." He pointed to Twilight when he said that.

"We are older." Rainbow Fury said. "But thanks to these we're still in our prime." She pointed to the golden chain necklaces around their necks that held their stones of power.

"Chrysalis has taken over Canterlot, Celestia and Luna were able to help me escape with the stone of Harmony so that Chrysalis couldn't get it, now we're searching for the Bearers so as to take Canterlot back." Twilight explained.

"Canterlot?" Rainbow Fury asked. "It's more than Canterlot, in fact, half of Equestria is Changeling dominated now."

"Well that would certainly explain the buzzing," the vampire muttered, "But all that aside... you seriously don't recognize me? Well, on the other hand, it's understandable. After all, I'm supposed to be dead officially."

"Considering you're the only thing I've ever fought that I didn't bring home to the taxidermist, I cannot say I recall you." Murphious admitted.

"And... I never studied anything about vampires in the Everfree Forest." Twilight said.

"Hence the reason I moved here," the vampire said. "It's the perfect hiding spot. But, I see we need some introductions..." His fangs disappeared and his claws retracted, disappearing perfectly. He then gave them a friendly expression... or an attempt at one; his eyes still stayed the same.

"Before my 'death,' I was known as Mage Dragoneyes. Former court magician of Princess Celestia."

"You were a court magician?" Pinkamena asked. "Cool! I used to be a jester and a bard in Yakyakistan!"

"Emphasis on "used to be"." Murphious chuckled, a smug grin on his face.

"So what are you doing in the Everfree Forest, are hikers a better source for food?" Rainbow Fury asked.

"No, it's more like living in solitude," Dragoneyes stated, "Plus, not many seem to care how many animals disappear here. So... yeah." His eyes turned back towards Twilight and his expression turned into one of genuine disbelief. "I'm still amazed that you're here among them. Last time I saw you... well, forgive me for saying it, but you didn't really seem like the adventuring type."

"She still isn't." Rainbow Fury laughed. "She didn't even know how to get out of a simple arrow pin."

"She's here because Princess Celestia trusted her, that and she knew we'd never actually read the letters that were sent out." Murphious added.

"That actually may have been my fault," Dragoneyes said sheepishly. "I kinda scared off the last pony that came through here before you guys."

Suddenly, he snarled at them menacingly, then immediately recoiled.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, "I should really get something to fix that before I tear you guys apart."

"Yeah." Rainbow Fury just said.

"Well, it was quite delightful meeting you, fighting you, nearly winning in that fight, we definitely would have won, yadda yadda yadda," Murphious said cordially. "But, we have a quest to continue, so, good day, and may you find the best and fattest elk or whatever you eat for dinner."

"Wait!" Dragoneyes shouted. He rushed into the forest canopy for a few, then came back wiping his mouth. He also was carrying a lot of cool-looking gadgets and weaponry.

"Mind if I come with you?" he asked, "It gets boring after ten years of simply hiding. The last time I remember having fun was when I was a vampire hunter." Then more to himself, "Ironic huh? Vampire killing other vampires? Besides," he looked towards them with a cheeky smile, "you won't get far trying to protect the Stone of Harmony in this place."

" _Great. Another anchor on my boots._ " Murphious thought to himself, before he could say anything, Pinkamena smiled and waved him over to the group.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" She smiled.

"Thanks!" Dragoneyes smiled. He snapped his fingers and all of his gear levitated itself onto his body, attaching themselves to where they were needed. Among other things, they could see vials of water, wrist crossbows with silver bolts, a cane-like weapon with a curved end on it, and a silver stake. He also wore an amulet of some kind and a golden ring with an amber stone in it's center.

"Vampire hunters always come prepared," he said with a chuckle. "I also happen to be a rather handy spell-caster."

"Well I didn't think you did card tricks." Rainbow Fury said. "Come on. We shouldn't waste any more daylight, I know where we're going, but we won't make it there at this pace."

"Alright!" Dragoneyes shouted dramatically. He then looked to Twilight. "We really need to catch up sometime in the future. I'm sure I've missed out on a lot."

"It's been... a lot." She nodded.

"I'll say," he chuckled as they started walking along, "I think the last I saw of you, you were still in school. How were your classes by the way?"

"I excelled in every one." She said smugly. "Then, one day Chrysalis decided to take over, I get sent out on this quest, it's... a major adjustment."

Dragoneyes gave her a smile. "I knew you'd be an A-student! Guess Luna owes me fifty bits when this is over... assuming I remember to hold it to her."

"She didn't think I would be?" Twilight asked in a form of shock.

"To be fair, the day I met you, I knew you were at least a grade A weenie." Murphious bellowed a laugh.

"I'll cut out that tongue," Dragoneyes threatened, then back to Twilight, "It was more like she felt you weren't ready. I seriously doubt that she didn't think you could do it."

"I understand that." Twilight said. "And, don't worry about him. He's actually really nice, according to his wife anyway."

"I can tell," Dragoneyes noted. His eyes seemed to change for her, giving off a more caring look. "I'm guessing that you felt like a fourth wheel at first, didn't you? I know I felt that way once."

"Oh you know, just a bunch of warriors who are all old friends and one fresh out of school apprentice? Yeah, I feel like an outsider." Twilight chuckled.

"To the socially awkward," Dragoneyes joked, pretending to make a toast then drink from an invisible glass.

"Here here." Twilight joked with him.

Dragoneyes looked ahead at the group. "Is this getting uncomfortable for you guys, because there's plenty where that came from."

"Speak all you like." Murphious said. "I'm busy thinking."

"Never took much." Rainbow Fury joked.

"Well, then prepare thine ears, because this is gonna go on for awhile," Dragoneyes stated, "Undead or not, I'm a rather lively pony most the time. However, if I start to get too excited, please stop me. I want to keep my benefits."

"What benefits?" Rainbow Fury asked.

"Oh you know. My final rites, the will I wrote for when I died, and the fact that I'd give everyone back at Canterlot a heart attack upon seeing me again," he stated.

"I think after a surprise Changeling invasion it'll be seen more like a welcome surprise, kid." Rainbow Fury remarked.

"Kid?" Dragoneyes looked to her, "I may not seem like it, but I guarantee I'm the oldest in this group. That is what I would call a cruel irony, due to my appearance."

"Why'd you pick that age to stop aging? I woulda waited till at least my thirties." Murphious remarked.

"Instead he got stuck in his mid forties." Pinkamena giggled.

"Because some vampires don't get a choice," Dragoneyes stated bluntly, "I was bitten in the middle of the night by another vampire. Hence the reason I became a vampire hunter. Sounds sick, killing off your own kind. But I like to see it as weeding out the bad apples of the bunch. I've met a few good vampires before, and not all of them are the kind you should kill on sight."

"You don't think I haven't killed another giant before?" Murphious asked. "There's no problem killing off your own kind."

"True, but it still sounds bad on paper," Dragoneyes replied.

"Lotta things do." Murphious nodded. "To some, a giant marrying a ponyfolk sounds bad on paper."

"When are you going to let what I said go?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not gonna judge it man," Dragoneyes replied, "I've personally seen plenty of things that sounded bad on paper, but in truth were actually quite nice. Besides, who am I to get in the way of love? That is a game I've never won in the few times I've tried it."

"Wow, rational thinking, never would have guessed." Murphious remarked. "You just may learn a lot from him." He said to Twilight. They continued their trek for hours until they reached a swampier part of the forest, Rainbow remarked that they were close now to their destination, and to keep their eyes peeled.

"That'll be easy, especially since I brought my peeler," Dragoneyes joked, then more seriously, "I've never seen this part before. It's almost as well-hidden as my lair."

"She always did prefer a life of solitude." Rainbow Fury said.

"Cool!" he exclaimed, then with slight worry, "Uh, she doesn't kill vampires on sight, does she? I wouldn't want to end up killing her on accident. Then again, unless she has something made of silver or some garlic powder, I'm basically unkillable."

"You won't have to worry about her killing anything on sight, Chompy." Murphious chuckled.

"I have lost my vision, yes that is true. But I can still pose a threat to you." A voice echoed around them.

"It's her." Rainbow Fury said.

Dragoneyes chuckled. "Of course it'd be her. If we were in a different universe, I guarantee I'd have bought a charm from her to keep me from going feral as a newborn vampire."

"Who is it that passes on my land, are you a foe or are you a friend?" The voice called.

"Nice rhyme." Murphious rolled his eyes.

"Zecora! It is Rainbow Fury, we come with urgent news!" Rainbow called out.

"Wait, _THAT_ Zecora?!" Dragoneyes was joyfully surprised, "Wow, what are the odds? So much for being a myth, Nanny."

"Two newcomers I can sense with smell, one more regal, the other spawn of hell." Zecora remarked, still invisible.

"Ouch." Murphious laughed.

"Hey! I'm not a demon!" Dragoneyes shouted, "And I'm pretty sure the 'spawn of hell' would look a whole lot uglier. Besides, I've been blessed by a sun god. Or goddess? Yeah, memory's a bit fuzzy there. Probably an aftereffect. But hey! It was part of the initiation to my vampire hunting guild."

"You talk too much, your mouth keeps spinning gears, I wish that I had kept my eyes at the cost of my ears." Zecora laughed.

"Yeah, you think I'm a ball buster." Murphious chuckled to Twilight.

"I admit, I'm a chatterbox," Dragoneyes said bluntly, "So, are you coming out or are we going to play a game of riddles?"

"I stand before you, just next to this tree, a fact so obvious, even I could see." She stepped forward, her fur was a light gray with black stripes, Her mane sticking up like that of a mohawk in the same striped pattern as her fur. She was not a ponyfolk, she was of another race known as zebrafolk, a race that she was one of the last of. she wore a long brown cloak and large boots, around her neck a good chain necklace which held her power stone, shaped like the sun in a dark gray. She walked forward, tapping the ground with her walking stick. Her eyelids cauterized shut.

Dragoneyes looked at her and a low whistle escaped him. "Just like your description," he said. "I almost wish I had my sketching book with me. Wait... do I?" He started rummaging through his equipment, searching for his elusive item of interest, almost oblivious to the fact that there were ponies watching.

"What brings you out this way, after all of this time? To this rancid hallow of pond scum and grime." Zecora asked the other Bearers.

"Zecora, Equestria is under attack." Murphious explained. "Queen Chrysalis has returned and claimed Canterlot and half of Equestria, her armies advancing through town by town as we speak."

"We need to come together once more, the Stone Bearers. It's the only way we can save Equestria!" Rainbow Fury nodded.

"So far, we've just got Rainbow, Murphious, and I." Pinkamena added. "We still need you and the others."

"I see... Chrysalis is claiming the Equestrian empire..." Zecora nodded. "And without all the Bearers, the situation is quite dire."

"So you're in?" Pinkamena asked.

"By reason of eliminating Chrysalis alone, after that, I don't intend on leaving my home." Zecora nodded.

"Spoken like a true introvert." Murphious chuckled. "Come, we've still two others to find, luckily I know where they are."

"Please tell me they don't live in the Everfree forest too." Pinkamena whined.

"Nay, we can only hope that the Crystal Empire has not yet been conquered." Murphious hoped.

"They've got the best defenses in all of Equestria, I'm sure they're fine." Rainbow Fury grinned.

But upon their arrival, Rainbow Fury couldn't have been more wrong...


	5. Chapter 4: The Gang's All Here

**Author's note:** Thank you very much to **The Terror of Dimensions** for helping out with this one and thank you very much to **clef jumper** for letting me use her character Silver Stream, in this chapter, the Bearers finally reuinite, starting a new chapter of this story. Not this chapter, but I mean a new arc.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Gang's All Here

"What happened?" Twilight asked, the Crystal Empire was in shambles, buildings had toppled, families were fleeing.

"If I had to guess, Changeling's beat us here." Murphious remarked.

"Oh really?" Dragoneyes asked sarcastically, "Are you sure it isn't a mirage?"

"Are you trying to be funny, Chompers?" Murphious asked.

"Maybe," Dragoneyes said with a shrug, "My mother told me that I tended to be very optimistic about most things."

"The city is crumbling to ashes and smoke, now is not the time to be making a joke." Zecora said.

"I could also argue that now's not the time to speak in riddles," Dragoneyes said bluntly, "So each to their own, I suppose."

"That's the tongue of her tribe." Rainbow Fury scolded.

"Twilly! What are you doing here!?" A voice called from behind a large clump of debris.

"Shining Armor?" She remarked. Shining Armor was her brother, who had married the Princess ruling over the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadenza Amore, though she went by Cadance.

Dragoneyes looked towards the voice and immediately cursed quietly under his breath.

"As much as I like to see survivors, that's the last thing I needed to see," he muttered, "I'm so dead. Literally this time."

"Thank Celestia you're okay." He ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"The Bearers!" Cadance exclaimed. "You'll be happy to know the other two are safe with us."

"And just what are you doing here?" Shining Armor turned to Dragoneyes.

"You need to ask?" Dragoneyes remarked, "I'm trying to help too. Sorry if that bothers you."

"I guess we need all the help we can get..." He sighed. "Sil! Starlight! Get over here pronto!" He called. Two mares ran forward. One was a ponyfolk pegasus mare with light gray fur and a long flowing blonde mane and tail with a bleach streak through it, in her mane she wore a white bandanna and on her body was a dark gray body suit with lime green striping, the sleeves of the suit were cut off and only straps were on her arms. She wore fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow and she wore dark brown combat boots. Around her neck was a golden chain necklace that held her power stone, shaped like a cloud and colored white. This was Silver Stream, a highly intelligent pegasus warrior with the ability to preserve energy in her amulet until needed for big bursts of energy. The other was a unicorn ponyfolk mare with light purple fur, her mane and tail was a wavy purple with white swirling through it. She wore a jade green shirt with a tight black vest. She wore black pants and combat boots. Her power amulet was a purple star with an aqua swirl around it. This was Starlight Glimmer. She was a mage, much like Twilight, but far more advanced in her studies and far more powerful.

Dragoneyes looked at them, then said to Twilight, "If any of them pulls out garlic or a silver stake, I'm gonna scream."

"Easy there Canines." Starlight rolled her eyes. "We're all on the same side here."

"I'm just expecting much more resentment. I mean, I _AM_ a vampire," Dragoneyes said.

"Are you a combat useful vampire?" Silver Stream asked. "Because if the answer to that is 'yes', resentment can wait."

"Yes, I am," he stated, "I also used to be a vampire hunter if that helps, as well as a combat magician."

"Nice resume." Starlight remarked. "Ever fight a Changeling army?"

"Does it count if I've fought entire swarms of vampire bats, packs of Timberwolves, and even several giants by myself and won?" Dragoneyes asked. If it wasn't for the inquiring expression he was giving, it would've sounded as if he was joking; however, he was dead serious.

"Good enough for me." Silver remarked.

"So, what's the game plan?" Dragoneyes inquired, "Because unless my senses are wrong, there's at least a thousand of the bugs in total patrolling what's left of the defenses alone."

"We all stay together, Murphious, I need you to do something to draw their attention, and then we take on the swarm together." Shining explained. "I received word you have the stone of Harmony Twi?" He said.

"Yeah." Twilight nodded.

"The rest of us will form a perimeter around Twilight, nothing is to get past it." Shining commanded.

"Okay, but do you think maybe we could also use some info?" Dragoneyes suggested, "If you can keep one of the officers alive, I can gather some info off of him that may benefit us later on. The real question there is if you want me to hypnotize him or make him my thrall."

"Taking prisoners is too risky." Shining shook his head. "Not when the stone of Harmony is at stake." Meanwhile, behind him, his wife mouthed to ignore him and definitely do that.

"As if I'm gonna listen to you Shining," Dragoneyes stated. "Although if it helps, I'm just as concerned about the stone as you are."

Shining Armor gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration, though not saying anything until he turned to the giant, Murphious.

"Ready to make a scene?" He asked.

"Anything to get out of this awkward situation." He remarked, before leaping away with an impressive force from his legs, sending him directly into the town square of the Crystal Empire.

Dragoneyes readied his wrist crossbow and grinned, then looked at an invisible watch. "Changelings will be alerted in three... two... one... Let the chaos begin."

From almost a mile away, they could hear the giant call out a taunt to the Changelings.

" _HEY UGLIES! YOU LOOKIN' FER THE STONE OF HARMONY? WE GOT IT RIGHT 'ERE! TRY AN' TAKE IT!_ " He called out before leaping back, clutching his battle ax.

"You really had to tell them we had it?" Twilight asked.

"Fuels their drive, makes for a more fun battle." The giant grinned in anticipation, and like that, a giant wave of black swarmed up in the sky and came crashing down roughlt ten meters from where the Bearers stood. The Changeling general, Pharynx stepped forward.

"We'll give you one chance to surrender the stone and walk away alive."

"I've got a better idea." Rainbow Fury grinned. "Eat arrows." She said, firing an arrow into the general's stomach. The Changeling hollered in pain and growled.

"KILL THEM ALL!" He exclaimed.

Dragoneyes immediately reached over with one hand to his other wrist, where his wrist crossbow was located and started firing away at the Changelings. The best part was that the crossbow was apparently fully-automatic and he had plenty of ammo for it.

"Yeah!" he shouted with glee as he fired away into the swarm, "They say never mess with a vampire, but only slightly less well-known is this: never go against a vampire who doubles as a vampire hunter! HA HA!"

"How cute. You think you scare me." Murphious smirked before grabbing a Changeling by the head and crushing his exoskeleton skin with his hand. "Eeyuch. I need a hand rag." He remarked at the ooze that covered his hand from the crushed skull of the soldier.

"Here you go!" Pinkamena tossed him one as she kicked back one soldier into another.

"Seriously?" Dragoneyes asked, as he easily tossed aside another Changeling with his cane-weapon, still firing off round from his crossbow, probably with his magic, "I can do this all day! Got plenty of ammo! And magic!"

He pointed his cane at the Changelings, and a burst of fire erupted from his cane's curved section, releasing a ball of fire upon those unfortunate to be in its path.

"I'm feeling rather hyper." Silver remarked with a grin. "Time to release some pent up energy!" She laughed as her hands glowed with a like green energy around them and she began firing bolts of energy at the Changelings, firing them back almost as if throwing force fields.

"Yep! We've officially gone crazy! Or in my case, batty!" Dragoneyes laughed as he sliced up a few more. He secretly was keeping his eyes open for any officers that were coming his way that may be a potential form of information.

"I pronounce you dead and deader!" Murphious laughed, slamming two soldier's heads together.

Dragoneyes laughed aloud again, then looked about him mid-fight, his eyes darting around to see if there was anything of interest that would catch his eye.

The battle continued, there were thousands upon thousands of Changelings.

"You know, this is just like the rock creatures of Quartzcolt Valley." Rainbow Fury remarked.

"No way." Starlight shook her head firing magic at a Changeling. "Easier."

"You can't turn a rock creature into bug jelly." Murphious said. "So I'm having a better time with this one." He said as he did just that with a mighty stomp of his boot on a grounded soldier.

"Ech! Gross!" Dragoneyes shouted. He then sunk his fangs into one presumably killing it and added, "But tasty at the same time! That makes no sense, but who cares!?"

"Try some garlic on that." Murphious suggested. "Oh wait." He chuckled.

"Actually, that wouldn't kill me... at least not instantly," Dragoneyes said, transforming into a Changeling temporarily to throw a latecomer off guard, before switching back and landing a single killing blow to the face. "I guess it has something to do with my status."

"The only good kill is one that is fast, less time to think of mistakes of the past." Zecora remarked as she fought with her large walking stick.

"I'd prefer quick deaths myself," Dragoneyes agreed, "But at least I can be comforted that they can't kill me like that too well." He noticed one Changeling that seemed to be of a significantly high rank and with blinding speed tackled him to the ground. He hissed and his eyes turned into spirals as he stared the soldier in the eyes.

"I'd stay still if I were you," Dragoneyes snarled. The Changeling nodded as if in a daydream, then the vampire leaped off him slicing a few other Changelings out of midair as he landed.

"What are you doing? Kill it!" Shining Armor called.

"I already told you what I planned to do with it!" Dragoneyes shouted back, knocking a few more down, "And if you value your life, you'll keep him alive too! I tend to get... territorial over my prey!"

"Perhaps a captured soldier would be useful for information." Silver stared. "If not for information for a good bargaining chip."

"Unlikely on that remark. They care not for anyone. Not even their own." Murphious shook his head.

"You may be surprised," Dragoneyes said with a devious grin.

"Oh would he?" Pharynx spat. "Kill him, see if I care." He laughed as he fought with Shining Armor.

"Brother..." the captured Changeling thought to himself.

"Really?" Dragoneyes said, walking closer to his captive, giving a smirk and a raised eyebrow to Pharynx, "I'm sure he's much more valuable to YOU than to the queen. So what is it? I can sense a bond of some sorts between you two. Perhaps he is special."

"I just told you I don't care. Casualties happen all the time." Pharynx remarked.

"They're a casual thing, otherwise they'd be called rarities." Murphious remarked.

"Shut up!" Pharynx growled.

"Hmm... I'm not convinced," Dragoneyes stated bluntly. He walked over to the captive and lifted him off the ground. "But then I suppose, there's nothing stopping me from killing him. Feeding off him. Making him my thrall... or even my slave." His fangs bared as he continued menacingly, but not before giving his friends a secret wink. "Oh, so many things I can do to you little Changeling, all of them painful."

"And I thought the way I had my enemies taxedermied was disgusting." Murphious remarked.

"You should see our den, it's like a terrifying museum." Pinkamena nodded. At this point, the battle had paused to watch Dragoneyes and Pharynx.

"Unlikely savior going once! Going twice! Going... going..." He brought his fangs dangerously close to the neck of the captive. "Gone..."

"Wait!" Pharynx snapped. "Don't... kill him."

Dragoneyes smirked. "But I though you didn't care?"

"Personally I do not. But, he is an important asset to the army. A difficult if not impossible role to replace." He explained.

"I think it runs... deeper," Dragoneyes stated. He pulled the captive up to look him in the eyes, then smiled again.

"Oh I see. He's family. A relative of yours."

"He's my brother." Pharynx said, gritting his teeth

"Ah... Alright, General. I'll make you a deal. I'll let your brother live, in exchange for some information. If you refuse or tell me anything false... well, I don't believe I need to finish."

"What's to know?" Pharynx asked. "Chysalis has taken domain in Celestia's castle."

"Is she still there now?" Dragoneyes asked, "Or must I hypnotize your brother into giving me that?"

"She's there." He nodded.

"Well then, I assume that clears everything. Means we have plenty of time," Dragoneyes stated. He then looked to his captive and whispered the rest so Pharynx couldn't hear. "I wasn't actually gonna kill you. I just needed to know how close she was. It'll help me in the long run. What's your name?"

"Th... Thorax..." The soldier stammered.

"Well, Thorax, If I ever meet you on the battlefield next time, I'll make sure to spare you from the fire and the flames," Dragoneyes said kindly. "However, I can't have you following us either for the time being."

His eyes turned into spirals again, and this time he hypnotized the Changeling to sleep. He then came as close to Pharynx as he could without earning a scratch and said, "Get yourself and your brother out of here before I change my mind about you."

"Fine... we have all we really need anyway." He growled. "To the skies men!" He hollered out to the remaining army, only a quarter depleted from the original armada.

"What do you think he meant, 'all they needed'?" Pinkamena asked.

"I don't know... they didn't take the stone." Twilight remarked.

"I think he meant it as a 'we now know exactly who we're up against and where they are now.' Or perhaps he's just trying to threaten us. Or maybe he already stole something here in the Crystal Empire before we arrived. Either way, I don't think he means well," Dragoneyes suggested.

"Nothing was stolen." Cadance shook her head.

"Shining, get to work on the restoration of the city. The Bearers, Chompers, and Bookworm are coming with me. We've got a nation to take back." Murphious commanded.

"Who made you my boss?" Shining asked.

"The good Lord above when he made me a giant who can pummel your arse to the fucking ground." Murphious replied.

"Fair point." Shining gritted his teeth.

"Chompers?" Dragoneyes looked to Murphious with a raise eyebrow. "Seriously? That's the best you could come up with? A crocodile would be more fitting to have that title."

"The choice for the nickname may not sound the wisest, but knowing my friend, he went with the nicest." Zecora remarked.

"Fine," Dragoneyes remarked, "But I still think it'd be better for your health if you stopped."

"You sound like his heart doctor." Pinkamena remarked.

"Different reasoning obviously." He nodded. "Let's move."

"Don't mind him, he's like that with everyone, it just means he cares." Starlight said as they walked.

"Kind of a 'tough love' kind of thing." Silver nodded.

"Really feeling the love here!" Dragoneyes stated sarcastically, "I'd sooner receive the love from Twilight." He then got a sheepish look. "That did not come out at all how I expected it to."

"No, it didn't." Twilight remarked.

" _Nice_ wording." Silver chuckled.

Dragoneyes chuckled sheepishly, then looked around them.

"So... anyone know where there's a pub? I think I might be able to find something to my liking there. And no, I'm not talking about the beer."

"The best bar in Equestria is all the way back on Mount Mungous." Murphious said. "But I'll settle for something, after the past couple of days I could use a drink."

"Here here." Rainbow Fury nodded.

"Suit yourself," Dragoneyes stated, "Unlike most vampires, I can actually have food and drink without negative consequences. Unfortunately, it doesn't satisfy my thirst or hunger."

"Well, I don't drink to satisfy my thirst or hunger either." Murphious bellowed a laugh.

"Agreed!" Rainbow Fury nodded. "Geez I've missed you." She chuckled.

"Yay... that leaves me with no friends," Dragoneyes said to no one in particular, "Except for a pupil I have only met when she was still a filly in class."

"And just what am I mister? Chopped liver?" Pinkamena asked.

"Where did you learn that hideous expression?" Twilight gagged.

"Well, I _have_ lived with carnivores for a long time now." She giggled.

"On that note, I feel it's only fair to warn you that when I'm not drinking blood, I have gained a fond taste for meat," Dragoneyes stated.

"Am I the ONLY one who still thinks that's disgusting!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Nope." Silver shook her head.

"Nope." Starlight agreed.

"Me too." Rainbow nodded.

"Though it may seem the majority eats meat, it is not a part of what the others and I eat." Zecora added.

"Trust me, it's something that took me awhile to get used to as well," Dragoneyes stated, "I've learned to just cope with it."

"You cope with depression, you enjoy meat." Murphious grinned.

"That's been his motto for the past twenty years." Pinkie said.

"How old are you again?" Dragoneyes asked, "Because I'm over one hundred, believe it or not. I've just had to come up with different alibis over the years to keep it a secret."

"The Bearers formed one hundred years ago, give or take a few years." Rainbow Dash explained. "I was twenty five when I got the amulet, I've looked it since."

"Wow," Dragoneyes stated, "Guess I was wrong about being the oldest."

"One hundred and forty eight years last month." Murphious stated.

"Yep. I'm regretting bringing that up now," Dragoneyes stated, "Well, on the bright side it makes me feel young again."

"Tell me about it..." Twilight remarked.

"I know, I look great for one hundred and twenty seven." Silver chuckled.

"Can we just get to the pub or wherever we're going?" Dragoneyes asked, "This is giving me a headache."

"Nearest pub is a good five miles kid, you're gonna have to listen to a lot more." Murphious grinned, having the satisfaction he could appropriately call him kid.

 _Five miles later..._

"If vampires were capable of breathing, I'd be gasping for breath right now," Dragoneyes said with a dramatic gasp just for the heck of it.

"Tell me about it..." Twilight gagged.

"You two put out more whine than a brewery." Silver remarked, Murphious bellowed a laugh at her remark and walked up to the counter.

"What's the biggest serving a fella could get?" He asked the barkeep.

"That would be our 'barrel with a handle' special." The bartender replied. "It's literally one of our beer barrels with a handle attached to it, there's a prize for whoever can actually manage to drink it all."

"And you aren't detered by the fact I'm a giant?" He asked.

"Not at all, many a giant have attempted this challenge and lost." The bartender grinned. "The prize is the combined bits of everyone who's ever entered the challenge."

"How much?" Murphious asked.

"That'll be fifty five bits." The bartender nodded and Murphious gave him the bits.

"Sil! He's gonna do it!" Rainbow Fury grabbed Silver's arm excitedly.

"I'd participate, but that's technically be cheating," Dragoneyes stated. "I only like to cheat against my enemies and scammers."

"Shh!" Silver shushed him. "Don't talk, it throws him off his game."

"Everybody!" The bartender hollered out. "We've a new challenger to the 'barrel with a handle' challenge!" The patrons hollered in excitement as two waiter ponies lugged the barrel over to Murphious, who sat himself down at the challenger's table.

"Alright Murphious..." He grinned to himself as he grabbed the barrel, ready to drink.

"I'll give him the benefit of a doubt," Dragoneyes whispered to Twilight. "But if he fails, I'm not the one picking up."

"He's not gonna fail." Pinkamena said in anticipation. "You can do it baby!" She hollered out.

"If you insist..." Dragoneyes leaned on a nearby table as he watched the challenge.

He grabbed the barrel with his own two hands and began to drink, holding the barrel level to his head, gradually tilting it upward. Showing no signs of slowing down.

"He's not even stopping to breathe!" Twilight remarked.

"You think this is his first rodeo?" Pinkamena giggled. "Now shh!"

Dragoneyes looked impressed as he watched.

"Maybe that myth was true," he said to himself, too quietly for everyone else to hear so as not to distract the giant. "Giants and Dwarves both have similar drinking habits. That reminds me, are Dwarves even around anymore?"

"I met a dwarf the other week actually." Pinkamena said. "Though, Murphious told me that was actually just a foal with a weird voice."

Murphious, meanwhile, kept drinking, a bead of sweat rolled down his head as he kept drinking, his stomach started to feel logged, as if he swallowed an anchor. he kept swallowing until he went to went to swallow and there was nothing to swallow. He chuckled to himself as he tossed the barrel down.

"Not even tipsy!" He bellowed a laugh.

"Nice!" Dragoneyes shouted. He then got a shocked look and looked to Pinkamena. "Wait, how'd you hear me? I wasn't speaking loud enough for you to hear me."

"Really good hearing." Pinkamena pointed to her ears. "And when you've been married for over a hundred years it's a great trait." She giggled. "Way to go hubby!"

The bartender was dumbfounded, he sighed and grabbed a large burlap sack. "Here you go... that's nine hundred bits."

"Nine hundred forty five you mean, I entered the contest too." Murphious grinned.

"You were the twentieth." The bartender said dryly.

"Wow!" Dragoneyes looked to Murphious. "I've already respected the giants, but now I have even more respect for them. Congrats!"

"Aye, we're a great bunch." He chuckled. "Thank you might, friend." He said as he looked over at the bartender. "I'll take a goblet o're here!" He called.

"You'd better slow down, I'd hate the death count in this bar to go up by another number.." The piano player turned around. Arching her brow in surprise after she heard him order a drink after completing the challenge.

"I don't tell you what pace to play piano." He flared his nostrils. "Make that two goblets!"

"These are for me." Murphious said. "If yer looking for taste go with rum." He said as he sat down at a table with his beer.

"If you really want to be his friend, this is the best time." Starlight mentioned. "He's actually a non-abrasive type of friendly when he downs that much beer."

"Well..." Dragoneyes placed some bits down. "Give me the strongest you've got."

"Careful, last guy who drank this had the worst heart attack I've ever seen, some say it turned inside out." The bartender warned.

Dragoneyes laughed. "Buddy, you haven't paid attention to what I've said, have you? It won't affect me. As in, it CAN'T. Literally."

"I don't listen half the time." He admitted. "Here you go." He slid him a shot glass full of the strongest drink in the house.

Dragoneyes chuckled, then downed it in one go. He wiped his lips and waited... and waited. As expected, nothing happened, although he eventually did speak again on the topic of the drink.

"Whew! If my heart was beating, it would've stopped by now," he said aloud, then quickly to the bartender, "Don't worry, I'm not like the others of my kind."

"I'll remember that." He remarked before walking off.

"Hey! Dragonfly! Get o're here!" Murphious called from the large table the group was sitting at. Despite his claim of not even feeling tipsy he was definitely intoxicated, slurring his name.

"Who you calling a dragonfly? Me?" Dragoneyes asked, slightly wondering if he had called someone else.

"Yes you Chompers! C'mon!" He called.

"Alright..." Dragoneyes walked over to him and sat beside the giant. "What'cha want?"

"Are you a part of our travelling group or not?" Rainbow asked.

"What their trying to say is, 'you're travelling with us, why not sit with us?', they're just too drunk to say it right." Starlight said.

"Ah!" Dragoneyes looked around. "Are you sure? I mean... travelling buddy or not, I'm still a vampire."

"So? He's an alcoholic giant, she's a blind Zebra, she's a one winged pegasus, and she's a bard that was raised by yakfolk." Starlight pointed to various members of the group. "If we were an exclusive club we would have made that pretty clear."

"Point taken," Dragoneyes noted. "So, what's our game plan after tonight? I'm all up for an end to the Changeling occupation."

"Tonight, we celebrate." Murphious explained.

"Sure, Equestria's in danger, but we've got the stone of Harmony, as long as that's the case, we've got the upper hand." Silver nodded.

"We have not seen each other in many years." Zecora said. "We celebrate this reunion with spirits and beers."

"Makes sense," Dragoneyes remarked. "How's Twilight holding out?"

"She's fine." Twilight spoke up, at the end of the table. "I opened a window when nobody was looking, it's a bit better."

"Heh. Guess these places aren't much your style are they?" he asked. "I personally enjoy a little sunshine myself, however odd that may be coming from me."

"The only reason I'm here is the fact these six aren't supposed to let me out of their sight." She muttered.

"Seven, if you count me," Dragoneyes stated, "And if you hate it in here as much as you do, I could always help if you'd like. I'm perfectly willing to leave this stuffy building myself. No offense to those who prefer these places."

"As long as you distract me with conversation I'll be fine." She chuckled a little. "And to be fair, Princess Celestia never told me to seek after you. That just... happened." She chuckled. And so they all sat. A unit, regardless if background, race, or breed, all friends. No matter how much intoxication it may have took for some to feel that way. The Bearers were all happy to finally be together once more, regardless of the fact their nation was in danger, and they were happy to welcome the others into the group. Ready to embark on their quest together.

Meanwhile, in Canterlot...

"Queen Chrysalis." Pharynx said with a bow as he entered her claimed throne room. "I come with news."

"Good news or bad news?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"It all depends on your point of view I suppose." He said. "We know the location of the stone of Harmony."

"That's... good, I suppose." She arched her brow, caressing the orb of her scepter. "Where is it?"

"It's with... The Stone Bearers." He said. Queen Chrysalis looked at him, anger in her eyes.

" _What_?" She asked.

"The Bearers, they've returned." Pharynx said. "Some filly was with them, sister to that hot head prince of the Crystal Empire. And some vampire pony, quite a talkative one he was."

"I don't care about their details!" Queen Chrysalis snarled. "I didn't anticipate their return..." She remarked. "I may need a little help... go! Leave me!" She hollered at Pharynx.

"Yes my liege." He bowed, leaving the throne room. Chrysalis growled and muttered to herself as she approached a large cauldron in the throne room and started to pour viles of liquid into it. A small portal-like window appeared, not a portal however, a window to another realm. A face was looking through the portal, the face was long, almost like a goat, the figure had glowing yellow eyes, a flowing beard only on his chin, and two different horns upon his head.

"Discord, my old friend..." Chrysalis grinned slyly. "Care to do an old friend a favor?"


	6. Chapter 5: Conflicts and Monks

**Author's note:** What do our heroes encounter today? We'll see. But it will probably involve a new character, or like five.

Names Reference Sheet

Cheddarcus = Cheese Sandwich  
Bicker = Quibble Pants  
Clockwork = Dr. Whooves  
Elder Grapeseed = Grapeseed, an OC of mine making his first appearance  
Igneous = Obviously Igneous.

* * *

Chapter 5: Conflicts and Monks

"And here's our trip to South Docolta!" Pinkamena said as she showed off postcards to Silver and Rainbow Fury while the group walked through the woods. "This one is Fillydelphia, it was sunny that whole time!"

"You two sure have traveled a lot." Rainbow Fury remarked.

"That's what happens when you get one hundred years of vacation." Murphious chuckled.

"Unless you're me or Zecora, then you simply hide out in solitude," Dragoneyes pointed out, leaning on his weaponized cane as if it wasn't capable of slicing one's head off.

"You think I've been a lot of places?" Rainbow Fury asked. "I haven't traveled more than twelve miles from my cabin in years."

"Sil and I have had too many responsibilities with the Crystal Empire to have much downtime." Starlight added.

"That's not much of an issue anymore." Murphious snickered.

"My house was destroyed in that attack." Silver remarked, looking up at the giant.

"You didn't loose the flask I made for you, did you?" Murphious asked.

"Of course not." She pulled a metal flask out of her napsack.

"So worried about personal belongings," Dragoneyes muttered. "What are we degrading to?" Murphious looked at him with a glare that said: "It was a gift I made for her, you lizard eyed twit", Dragoneyes did not see that look however, Dragoneyes looked around for a moment and a hint of worry crossed his face. "Where'd your precious unicorn go?"

"She's back at the Apple family farm with her little brother and sister." Murphious said, after all, his precious unicorn was his daughter.

"He means Twilight." Pinkamena said.

"Thank you," Dragoneyes said to Pinkamena, "So... where is she? Sleeping?"

"If she is sleeping it's a pretty bad move, considering we're walking and not going back." Silver said.

"I'm here." Twilight said, coming out from behind trees to the side of the path. "I was examining plants, I haven't seen many of them before."

"Next time, please warn me," Dragoneyes spoke. "The last thing I want is an actual heart attack, despite it not being able to kill me."

"Stay on the path please." Murphious said sternly. "There will be time to wander around in potentially poisonous plants after the journey is over."

"This is him in a good mood." Silver said to Twilight. "I've missed you Murphious." She chuckled.

"Potentially poisonous?" Dragoneyes chuckled. "My bite has more venom than this entire plant utopia!"

"Yet I feel the bark is still worse." Murphious laughed to himself. "In reference to the trees of course. Poisonous bark on the trees I've heard."

"I do agree with one thing though," Dragoneyes stated, looking to Twilight, "If you leave again, please take a guard. You'd be much safer with even the likes of me nearby and we can't afford to have this be for naught."

"Why would this be for tying?" Pinkamena asked her husband.

"He said naught, not knot." Murphious replied.

"knot knot knot?" Pinkamena asked.

"No." Murphious rolled his eyes, he ripped a piece of bark off of a birch tree and wrote the sentence down.

"Oh! I get it!" Pinkamena nodded with a giggle, having read it.

"How could you not-" Dragoneyes started, then shook his head. "Nevermind! Forget I asked."

"That's often whats best." Starlight said tiredly.

"So... what to do?" Dragoneyes thought mostly to himself. "These road-trips get boring very quickly."

"We could sing a travel song!" Pinkamena suggested.

"No." The other bearers all said.

"How about we play a game." Murphious suggested. "The 'who can stay quiet the longest' game."

"Murphious loves that game!" Pinkamena said to Silver. "We play it every road trip."

"Stay quiet the longest?" Dragoneyes laughed. "Not doing that. I'm a vampire; I'm usually so quiet that you don't even know I'm around. Too much of that."

"Murphious' virtues ore ones quite olden, his favorite of them is 'silence is golden'." Zecora mentioned as they walked.

"The best rule in the book." Murphious stated.

"And mine is called, 'Vampire doesn't care,'" Dragoneyes stated, "I'm pretty sure we all have our own ways of viewing the world. For me, it's mating laws." He gave a slight shudder. "Especially in regards to my kind."

"Ew." Starlight gagged. "This week on things I didn't need to hear... though it's better than when Murphious talks about it."

"Once they go giant they never change suppliant." Murphious chuckled.

"At least you usually get to choose," Dragoneyes remarked, "Vampires? Their mate eventually ends up being a vampire one way or another, willingly or unwillingly." He made a face of disgust. "Hence the reason I either exploit loopholes or simply say, 'Screw that.'"

"No pun intended." Rainbow Fury chuckled. "Screw that indeed."

"You know, it's impossible to tell you're all over a hundred years old. It's like talking with a bunch of teens." Twilight remarked.

"I'd like to think that I never grew up," Dragoneyes remarked. "It helps to make me feel young."

"My mum always told me to act my age, not my shoe size." Murphious stated. "Though, my age is still lesser than the size of my boots."

"Youth never fails to catch up with you," Dragoneyes sighed. He looked over to Twilight. "By the way, sorry for freaking out. I've just been on the edge since last night when I fell asleep."

"I think we've all been on edge." Twilight remarked. "I know I've been."

"Well, my reasons are a bit more... complicated," he explained. "A stupid nightmare."

"Ah." Twilight nodded.

"The only nightmare that should be keeping anyone on edge is the nightmare of the fact the only thing that's ever posed a threat to us, the most powerful things on the planet, is currently on the throne of Equestria." Silver spoke up.

"I concur." Murphious nodded.

"Pfft! I've faced things FAR worst than Chrissy," Dragoneyes scoffed, "Trust me, vampire hunters don't hunt just vampires. We probably should be renamed 'monster hunters' due to how many other things we've been forced to deal with."

"I wasn't talking about Chrysalis." Murphious rolled his eyes. "I was talking about..."

"The Fearsome Four." Silver said.

"A group who together would cause destruction without cease, a puzzle in which Chrysalis is only one piece." Zecora stated.

"It's not far fetched that since it was made known that we're together Chrysalis has made an effort to contact at least one of the others. The other two more than likely promptly on the way." Starlight explained.

"The Fearsome Four?" Dragoneyes looked thoughtful. "I believe they were discussed in training. We were even required to have a few means to defend ourselves from them, unlikely though it may have been."

"Well it just got a hell of a lot more likely." Murphious remarked glumly.

"Who do you think she contacted already?" Pinkamena asked.

"Does it really matter? They're all equally terrible." Starlight remarked.

"Well, if they decide to come, I've got some Holy Water with their name on it," Dragoneyes chuckled. "Maybe not the most lethal option, but at least I know that it works."

Murphious arched his brow. " _Aaaaaand_ that's why we're here. To get the job... oh I don't know, done."

"Like I'm gonna just toss water about with no actual plan," Dragoneyes muttered. "Oh wait... now that I think of it, that's literally my entire vampire hunter career."

"Ah yes, the threat that's bothered nobody for the past..." Silver thought to herself. "Forever."

"What? The Vampires?" Dragoneyes joked.

"Um, yeah." Starlight said. "Before yesterday, my experiences with vampires were the stories my parents would tell when I went to bed."

"Better be good, or a vampire will climb in your window and eatcha!" Murphious chuckled.

"Easy." Rainbow Fury said sternly to Starlight.

"Vampires don't eat you," Dragoneyes stated, "They just drain you of your blood. And that's assuming they're merciful. Otherwise, they do what happened to me; turn you into one of their own in the middle of the night."

"Like a cult?" Silver asked.

"No, more like their mind-controlled slaves, aka thralls, or simply their mates," Dragoneyes noted. "Again, hence the reason I'm reluctant to turn others. I've been a slave once, and I vowed never to own or keep any slaves of my own."

"It doesn't really take BEING a slave to understand how grossly immoral slavery is." Murphious stated. "But whatever floats yer boat."

"You'd be surprised how many ponies are oblivious to that fact," Dragoneyes replied. "I'm just glad that it doesn't seem as commonplace... according to Celestia last I saw her."

"Oh yeah. Celestia. She's a great take on the commonplace, living in that castle, she wouldn't know commonplace if it slapped her in the-" Rainbow Fury began before being cut off by Murphious.

"Hold your tongue! I may only have respect for ten ponies out of the hundreds I know, Celestia is not be one of them, but we are still her league. And it is our job to eliminate any threats to the crown, being her."

"Celestia may be of royal blood, but she's definitely one to sympathize with the common folk," Dragoneyes remarked. "Sure, she's not the best at running a kingdom, but of the two co-rulers, I have more respect for her than Luna." He then leaned over to Twilight and whispered, "Sorry!"

"Who am I going to tell?" Twilight shrugged.

"I don't know, but I might as well play it safe," Dragoneyes replied sheepishly. He seemed to be a bit hesitant to get too close to her, as if something on her person had the potential of harming him.

"Why bother to play it safe? It's the apocalypse essentially." Rainbow Fury remarked.

"Great attitude." Starlight remarked sarcastically.

"Even in the apocalypse, be careful how you play your cards," Dragoneyes said, a faraway look in his eyes that was almost unseen due to their constant intimidating glare. "It could bring about your downfall if not played properly."

"Thanks for the cryptic message." Silver remarked.

"Remind me not to play poker with you if'n you take it that seriously." Murphious joked.

"Actually, I'm terrible at poker," the vampire said with a chuckle. "I never was good at bluffing during a card game."

"With eyes like that it doesn't shock me." Murphious remarked.

"Says the guy who needs special cards for his desk sized hands." Rainbow Fury smirked.

"Watch it, or a desk sized fist will be the last thing you see." Murphious joked with her.

"Which kind of deck-sized fist?" Dragoneyes asked mischievously, "Because there's the one big as a ship, and then there's the smaller one."

"Desk." Rainbow Fury stated. "Like... what you'd write in a journal on?"

"Oh...drat." Dragoneyes looked to the ground in defeat. "That's what you get for not paying attention."

"Did you ever pay attention to anything when you were younger?" Twilight asked him.

"Not unless you count the guild's training," he admitted, "And my mom's moral values."

"Was spelling not a moral value?" Silver asked.

"Mistakes can be made between a dialect, but careless errors demand no respect." Zecora remarked.

"Easy." Murphious stated. A rare state of defending someone who wasn't his family.

"Spelling isn't my strong point, but neither is it necessarily my weakness," Dragoneyes said, "After all, Celestia would never have let me be her court magician if I couldn't at least read."

"Her standards were higher than the Yaks then." Murphious remarked.

"Murphious taught me to read when... when we met." Pinkamena said, almost hiding the whole story.

"Care to share?" Dragoneyes said, then suddenly deadpanned. "Oh great. The rhyming is contagious apparently."

"I'd rather n-" Pinkamena began.

"No. No she does not." Murphious said, tone quickly shifting to one of hostility.

"Okay, okay," Dragoneyes backed off. "I didn't mean any harm. It's probably a touchy subject, so I won't ask. If you want to keep it secret, fine by me." He looked to the others. "But, if you wish to hear my story, ask away. I personally have nothing to hide for the time being."

"That's quite alright, thanks." Murphious said quickly.

"Fine, suit yourself," Dragoneyes stated, "It's not like this journey will help the country anyways. Just get rid of a pest for some."

"A pest to some?" Rainbow Fury asked.

"Amazing. Every word in that sentence was wrong." Silver remarked.

"How do you know?" Dragoneyes asked, giving them a hard stare. "In all honesty, the only reason I'm here is because of that stone. Otherwise, I probably could've cared less that the Changelings took over... provided that they didn't try to kick me out of my home."

"They would have." Rainbow Fury stated. "I guarantee they would have."

"You didn't take part in the war. You don't know what you're talking about." Murphious stated. "Changelings aren't pests. They're a scourge."

"Not all of them," Dragoneyes noted, "There's that one I had the other day. Plus, I've seen a few others that came to my place to hide. They were actually rather nice."

"What'd you do with them?" Twilight asked him, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Believe it or not, this vampire knew some guys who could make you disappear off all the maps," he said, "Gave them new names, new identities, new lives. In exchange, they kept silent about my whereabouts."

"You know what that's called? Harboring war criminals." Murphious said sternly.

"I didn't save countless lives only for the ones who endangered those lives to be put into hiding." Rainbow Fury scowled.

"So what? Last I checked, vampires aren't exactly the clean types either," Dragoneyes stated. "Doesn't make you a bit hypocritical with me around? Plus, last I checked, I'm not the type to follow war codes on harboring others."

"An excellent point." Murphious stated. "We aren't harboring you, however. Not anymore that is." He chuckled.

"What are you talking about, Murphious?" Starlight asked cautiously.

"I think I know what he's getting at." Rainbow Fury said.

"Dragoneyes," Murphious said. "As a member of the Royal Bearers, the highest guild of protection in our nation, I hereby place you under arrest. You can expect trial the moment I squash Chrysalis's skull with my bare hand." His announcement was met with shock from members of the group. Twilight, Zecora, and Starlight in particular.

If Dragoneyes was surprised, he acted very quickly. In flash, he started to go for Twilight presumably to make her a hostage. However, as soon as he touched her, he suddenly screeched in pain and back away.

"Forgot about that. Even so, I wouldn't want to take her like that," he muttered, then returned his attention back to the group. "The only way you're taking me in is with a stake to the heart!"

"What... just happened?" Twilight asked no one in particular. She seemed to be a bit surprised of what had happened to him when he had grabbed her arm.

"That can be arranged." Rainbow Fury stated.

"Stop!" Starlight remarked.

"Who are you to intervene, Glimmer?" Silver asked.

"Okay... everyone... why don't we let this sit for a while, and maybe get back to it when we're all in a better mood?" Pinkamena suggested.

"Are you defending a criminal?" Murphious asked his wife.

"She's trying to stop you from being an idiot!" Twilight remarked toward Murphious.

"Idiot? He and the other Bearers are the reason you're entitled bloodline had the right to continue to the point you were born! Watch who you hurl insults at." Silver replied.

"STOP!" Dragoneyes yelled, catching all their attention. "Why are we even fighting? I don't wanna fight you guys. Especially not Twilight." He looked to the ground. "This... is not helping anyone. And we turn each other, we'll just be doing Chrissy- I mean, Chrysalis, a favor."

"Not a terrible despite a poisonously self righteous one." Silver remarked.

"And it's best we don't stay out here." Murphious remarked as the sun began to set. "Follow me." He addressed the crowd as he opened his map. The group walked in a state of silence for almost an hour, fighting their way through brush and foliage that had not been trekked through in ages. "This should be the place." Murphious muttered to himself as the group came to a large stone wall in the middle of the forest, it went as far as the eye could see each way the group looked and the stone was over run with vines and roots, blending it in almost perfectly with the forest. Murphious approached one spot on the wall, unlike the stone of the wall, this was made from dark boards of wood. A door to whatever fortress this was. He pounded heavily on the door, saying nothing. The door opened and a hooded figure stood there, tall by ponyfolk standards and slender with a yellow orange coat of fur, a brown curl peaking out from his hood, a large obviously fake gray beard hanging from his chin.

"By the beard of Starswirl!" The monk remarked as he pulled the fake beard down. "Murphious! Good to see you again!"

"Hello Cheddarcus, my old friend." The giant smiled. "Think you could give me and my group of... _acquaintances_ some temporary lodgment?"

"But of course!" Cheddarcus exclaimed. "Come in, come in all of you! You're just in time for dinner."

"Uh... before I go," Dragoneyes asked, "Am I still under arrest or are we past that? Because if not, I'm resisting arrest... again."

"He'll decide that after he eats, normally he changes his mind after a full stomach and one... or two... or three good nights of sleep." Starlight remarked.

"Except with that con man, remember him?" Rainbow Fury asked.

"Oh he crushed his skull in with his boot, I still have a blood stain on one of my old satchels." Pinkamena remarked.

"Once again, I ask the party to come in, soup doesn't stay warm forever." The monk joked.

"Come. Eat. Quietly if possible." Murphious addressed the group.

"Fine," Dragoneyes gave in and walked inside. "But it's not gonna help with my appetite sadly." He sighed. "That's one of the few things I miss."

Cheddarcus led the group to a long table in a dining hall, over fifty seats were at the table, yet only a few other monks were at the table. "Please, sit anywhere you wish to sit." Cheddarcus smiled. "I'll be back with your soups in a moment, not to mention fresh baked bread complete with home churned butter." He said as he left the room.

"Yummy!" Pinkamena remarked as she sat down beside where her husband sat, close to the other monks. The room was tall and long, dimly lit with torched upon the walls adorned with woven tapestries.

"Huh," Dragoneyes admired the décor. "Not bad. Even the guild didn't have this type of style. Course then again, we were trying to keep the base hidden from others."

"That's what all the vines and roots outside the monastery are for." A monk with a tan coat and various shades of gray in his mane stated. "It certainly isn't because we don't know how to maintain the walls." He chuckled.

"One of the longest standing known buildings in Equestria." A monk with a brown coat and a brown mane nodded.

"Really?" Dragoneyes seemed to be interested in that. "Why didn't I ever know about this place? I could've started a summer home here... assuming that it was abandoned some time back."

"This monastery has never been abandoned." The tan monk stated. "It was built by monks lifetimes ago, and has been taken care of by monks since. And it is unknown to most for the simple reason of safety. It's been used as a refugee home during many attacks thanks to the lack of knowledge on the whereabouts."

"That would explain where that one refugee probably disappeared to," the vampire muttered. "f I couldn't find this place, I doubt an army of Changelings could." He then seemed to realize what he was saying, and quickly added, "But I wouldn't stake my life on it."

"Another one to add to my list of 'famous last words'," Twilight joked half-heartedly, even pulling out an imaginary piece of parchment for emphasis.

"It is not necessarily the location or foliage that has kept us hidden from the Changelings." The brown coated monk stated. "It's actually a creation of my own design, I mixed a variety of chemicals and liquids into a tonic that we bathed the entire outer walls and surrounding area in, it creates a scent that naturally repels insects and Changelings for that matter, taking their biological similarities into account."

"Thanks for insulting the mosquitos," Dragoneyes chuckled. "Now they're gonna want revenge."

"How could they even get revenge?" Twilight asked.

"Have you seen a swarm of locusts before?" Dragoneyes stated. "Yeah, think mosquitos doing the same thing and you've got a crisis."

"Oy, take all the other problems this world has goin' on, a mosquito uprising seems like it would still be the least of one's worries." An elderly monk remarked, speaking through a thick white mustache.

"Ain't that the truth, Grapeseed." The tan monk remarked.

Dragoneyes held back a laugh and almost failed in the process. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "But I'm still not used to the names I hear among ponies. Some just sound outright ridiculous to the point where you just can't take them seriously. Mom would agree." He then looked to Twilight and the others.

"I just adore your new friend, Murphious." The tan monk remarked sarcastically.

"Grapeseed is the eldest of this monastery, the very least you could do is show a little respect." Murphious turned his attention to Dragoneyes. "My apologies Elder Grapeseed." Murphious looked back to the elder monk.

"Well excuse me for not knowing who he is," Dragoneyes snorted. "Being a vampire didn't really allow for much public travel. All the guild did for me is give me a bit of adventure."

"Did someone say, 'where's the food'? Because here it is!" Cheddarcus exclaimed, holding bowls up and down his arms and balancing a large bread basket atop of his head.

"I do hope your valley garden soup is as good as I remember." Murphious grinned.

"It's better." The tan monk stated. "In the hundred or more years you've been gone, he finally learned how to use spices."

"Very funny, Bicker." Cheddarcus stated, setting bowls down.

"Where's his brother, Fight?" Dragoneyes laughed, before suddenly being elbowed in the ribs by Twilight, who was glaring at him.

"Just. Eat." Bicker said impatiently.

"I couldn't agree more, old friend." Murphious chuckled.

"You've gotta stop saying old friend, all your friends are old friends." Rainbow Fury chuckled.

"That's what comes with being almost two centuries old." Murphious chuckled.

"Hey, I'm pretty old myself, and I only call a selected few my old friends," Dragoneyes stated. "One being the guild members, the others being Celestia and Luna... despite my short stay in their place."

"Doth thy treat them with similar manners of disrespect as thy treat Elder Grapeseed?" An old gray monk with long gray sideburns asked.

Dragoneyes gave them a curious expression. "This is how I tend to act all the time. I usually don't mean to offend anyone." He sighed. "But then again, the guild members had to live with someone almost as crazy as me to serve as their headmaster. He's actually quite a common figure in some of the less populated areas."

"Interesting." Starlight remarked.

"Yeah," Dragoneyes nodded. "Sadly, he's... dead now." The last part was said with a tone of sadness in his voice, but also remorse.

"My wife and our four daughters were killed in a raid on my homestead, I too know loss in regards to what thy describe." The old gray monk sighed.

"Elder Igneous, we know how it pains you to mention that." Clockwork, the brown coated monk said respectfully.

"Seems we've all lost something to some degree," Dragoneyes stated. He had hardly touched his soup, but it was understandable as vampires couldn't actually live off of normal foods. He did however suck out the red color from a scarf he had been keeping in his coat pocket.

"Well, loss is how we grow." Murphious said quickly and sternly. "Cheddarcus, wonderful soup as always. Come, I'll help you clean up in the kitchen." He said as he and the monk got up and left the room.

"Is he still sore about that charade I pulled?" Dragoneys asked no one in particular, then turned to Twilight. "Sorry about that by the way. In all honesty, I wouldn't have wanted to take you hostage even if I could. You just happened to be the closest one to me... as well as the one carrying the only thing you'd all die to protect."

"He's not sore... About that anyway." Pinkamena giggled.

"Trust me, if he was angry, you'd know it." Bicker remarked.

"Hell hath no fury like The Crimson Giant." Igneous remarked with a chuckle.

"I still remember when he went by that." Clockwork remarked.

"Still, that's not exactly something that's easy to get over... for some ponies at least," Dragoneyes stated.

"Why couldn't you take me hostage?" Twilight asked him. At that, Dragoneyes seemed to get a nervous gleam in his eyes, and if vampires were capable of blushing he would most likely be a bright pink or darker shade of red.

"It's... not really something I'd like to bring up yet," he replied, trying to compose himself. "Besides... it may sound creepy... not to mention you most likely wouldn't see me in the same light afterwards."

"Probably not." Silver remarked.

Dragoneyes turned to her and almost seemed to ask, "You know what it is, don't you?" He then sneaked a glance towards Twilight after he had managed to compose himself. Whatever he was unwilling to admit, it definitely had something to do with her.

"I do know things, I'm like Rainbow Fury, except I'm smart." Silver smirked.

"Hey!" Rainbow remarked.

"Define smart," Dragoneyes stated, "Because in my experience, there are different kinds of smart. While one may be educated in one thing, another could be educated in something the first has no experience with. For example, a birdwatcher can identify a specific bird species from a distance and give you an entire lecture on what makes it special. A farmer couldn't do the same, but he could instead identify a particular tree type in the same manner." He gave a small smile. "We all have our strengths and weaknesses, whether we admit it or not."

"Let's just say I'm smart enough to..." She stopped herself. "Never mind." She stated.

"What?" Dragoneyes pestered teasingly, using a mock child's voice. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell m-"

He was cut off by Twilight smacking him over the head with his own soup bowl, which not only made him fall to the floor but also dumped it's contents over his head. She then gave Silver a thumbs up.

"Ow..." Dragoneyes muttered, "Should've seen that coming..."

"Thank you Twilight." Silver smiled, it was at that moment Murphious and Cheddarcus reentered the dining hall.

"It's getting late." Murphious said in an authoritative tone. "It's best we get some sleep soon Bearers." He instructed. "Wake up call is sunrise."

"There are many rooms of all different sizes in the east wing." Cheddarcus smiled.

"Just give me a coffin on the ceiling," Dragoneyes stated, and it was unclear if he was joking or if he was dead serious (no pun intended).

"We... we might have some to spare." Bicker stammered.

"Thanks," Dragoneyes said. "And you don't need to look so scared. I don't swing that way unlike other vampires, if you count my meaning." He then glared at what seemed to be nothing. "That's not a joke for you to enjoy."

"Riiiight." Elder Grapeseed stated. "Let's go monks, evening meditation. Cheddarcus, remember that it's... a silent meditation." He reminded the monk.

"I'll try." Cheddarcus stated as the group of cloaked ponies left the dining hall.

"Right then." Murphious said. "East wing remember." He addressed his crew. "You have one hour of socialization or looking around before roll call in the east wing."

"One hour and… counting," Dragoneyes said aloud, pulling out a clock. He then stared at it hard before speaking again.

"Of course it would break," he spoke in mock anger, "I should never have put it in the pocket full of the rock-hard smoke bombs."

Twilight giggled slightly at his remark. "I can see why Celestia would have you as a court magician. You're quite the comedy relief for most."

"Until you meet the thousand-plus ponies who just think I'm the coo-coo without the clock," he stated.

"I'm sure there's more than that." Murphious stated dryly. "Pinkamena, would you be interested in a tour of where your husband grew up?" He asked his wife.

"Would I!?" She asked excitedly, with that, the couple left the room.

"And then there was... actually, I don't think I bothered to count," Dragoneyes said to the others.

"That'd be six left," Twilight stated bluntly.

"Thanks," the vampire nodded. "Now, what can I use for target practice?"

"In a thousand plus year old monastery that the leader of our group grew up in?" Starlight asked. "It's like you're asking him to get angry."

"I only saw him get truly angry once, and I've only heard tell of one other time." Silver said. "He destroyed an entire town that time I only heard about."

"What do you think I'm gonna do? Deface the place?" Dragoneyes asked with a laugh. "For all I know, they've got some holy water around here somewhere, so the most I'd be doing is signing my death wish."

"I guarantee they do." Silver said. "Murphious told me about this place once."

"Do they have garlic?" he asked curiously, then sniffed the air. Almost instantly, he gagged and said aloud, "Note to self: stay out of the kitchen."

"I've seen enough of the dinner hall." Twilight stated. "I could use something else to look at.

"I'm gonna go see if they fixed the hole in the wall Murphious made when he was 12." Rainbow Fury said, leading the other Bearers off.

"Annnnd, I'm just alone again," Dragoneyes stated. "Well, what can you expect..."

He waited until they were out of earshot, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was TOO close," he chastised himself. "They can't know about it yet. It's... not a good time." He looked up in the direction Twilight had left. "I don't want to do it. I won't do it. I lost my former life to this... condition. I don't want her to lose her own." A sad sigh escaped him as he walked aimlessly in a different direction. "Please don't make me do it..."

"Lessee, o'er here we have a tapestry woven of the monks an' I, no longer than two weeks after they took me in." Murphious said, showing his wife the tapestry, featuring the adolescent giant, already taller than the monks. "Somewhere around here was a height chart kept until I was around twenty..." He said, continuing the tour. "Of course, I was already taller than all of them before I even had my growth spurt. Imagine that!" He laughed.

"Awesome." Pinkamena remarked, not as energetic or enthusiastic as she would normally be. Her husband noticed this, and turned to her.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked. "Is it the beard? I told you sixty years ago when I started growin' it that I'd cut it all off if'n you wanted me to."

"It's not the beard." She sighed. "It's just... the least you could do is be a bit nicer."

"Nicer? What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" The giant was dumbfounded. "You aren't talking about that... arrest I made, are you?"

"Yes, yes Sterling, that's what I'm talking about." She replied.

"Pulling out the birth name stuff, are we?" Murphious rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, that... thing is a menace." He lowered his voice. "Exhibit A, Vampires are a threat to ponyfolk kind and you know that. Exhibit B, he is a Changeling sympathizer." He explained. "I didn't fight hundreds of battles to save my country, and Rainbow Fury didn't lose her entire family, and Zecora sure as hell didn't lose her eyes to those bug faced bastards all for hundreds of war criminals to be put into hiding because 'they aren't all bad'." He sighed, trying to prove his point. "Look at it this way," he pulled a small burlap sack off of his belt and opened it. "Feel free to take a handful of this trail mix."

"Ooh! Thanks!" Pinkamena beamed as she dug her hand into the bag.

"But!" Murphious exclaimed, tightening the draw strings around Pinkamena's wrist. "One or two pieces of that trail mix are poisoned, eat them, and they will kill you." He stated. "Would you want to take that risk? You have no idea which one will kill you."

"That's the worst snack ever, mystery poison?" Pinkamena remarked.

"That's not the point." Murphious sighed. "The point is, like this mix, I'm sure that there are _some_ Changelings that aren't evil soul sucking sons of bitches, but I'm not about to risk letting them all free. I know too many folks who've lost too much thanks to them for me to do that." He explained. "And Leech has been breaking the law surrounding Changeling harboring for God knows how long."

"His name isn't Leech." Pinkamena crossed her arms.

"Both suck blood and are a pain." Murphious chuckled.

"Now you're just being immature." Pinkamena remarked.

"I'm trying to keep my Goddamn family safe." Murphious said with a tone of hostility. "And as long as there are Changelings running rampant in our country, and dangerous criminals out and about that makes my job a hell of a lot harder."

"They were pretty safe _before_ we knew about what he was doing." Pinkamena reasoned.

"And thank heavens for that." Murphious remarked. "I had a hard enough time sleeping at night worrying about all the things they'd have to deal with as regular kids, now I'll have this to worry about." He said. "And frankly, it bothers me that this doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me!" Pinkamena exclaimed. "It concerns me a lot! But I also know there are other ways to deal with our concerns than violence and tossing people in jail!"

"Was there another way to deal with Prince Rutherford? I don't think so." Murphious countered, making Pinkamena gasp in shock.

"That was low." She said. "That was really, _really_ low."

"It was low of him to do what he did to you." Murphious replied. "I'm trying to make a point when I say that you shouldn't trust a criminal!"

"Says the ex-ponyhunter!" Pinkamena exclaimed.

"I brought those who wronged people to justice. I did what I did for the good of others." Murphious stated. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to have what I did for Macintosh and his family, Miss Belle, and _you_ used against me!"

"You are not the judge, jury, and executioner!" Pinkamena replied.

"No, but I do what's right." Murphious muttered.

"Maybe." Pinkamena said simply as she turned around. "I think the hour is up." She changed the conversation.

"You're right." Murphious nodded. " _ **ROLL CAAAAAAALL!**_ " He bellowed out to everyone, calling everyone there, once everyone was present and accounted for they retreated to their respective rooms for a good night's sleep before setting back out once more.


End file.
